


Trust

by cobblxpot (winters_child)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, mention of murder, no clue how i should tag this, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child/pseuds/cobblxpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever fanfic. Yay!! I hope ya'll like it. Comments are definitely welcome. I wont say the usual "please be kind" or stuff like that. Just let me know what I can improve. What sucks about it, etc.<br/>Also, kind of sorry about the ending, I have no clue what I'm doing here lol. How do you end a fic??<br/>Okay, I'll shut up now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Yay!! I hope ya'll like it. Comments are definitely welcome. I wont say the usual "please be kind" or stuff like that. Just let me know what I can improve. What sucks about it, etc.  
> Also, kind of sorry about the ending, I have no clue what I'm doing here lol. How do you end a fic??  
> Okay, I'll shut up now.

Of course the car would break down in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere on a deserted street in the woods. And of course it also had to be on a day like this. You were both fighting for a good part of the day already. It's been like this for a few weeks now. He would sometimes disappear at night. Or not come home at all. He also became a lot more distant on those days. You knew he had been keeping a secret from you. Maybe even a few more. You just couldn't pinpoint what it was. Although you suspected he had an affair. You never directly confronted him with those suspicions though. You didn't want to fight. And normally, you would've laughed at the idea that Edward Nygma would be meeting other women. Not because he wasn't attractive. Because he was more than that. Or because other women weren't interested. Although it didn't happen often, there were the occasional lady that tried to flirt with him. No, the reason you would have normally found that thought funny, utterly ridiculous even, was because he just wasn't the type to even look at another woman. It was almost cute as to how oblivious he was to those attempts at flirting directed towards him. Because he had only eyes for you. Ever since the day you met 2 years ago. 

2 years ago at the GCPD:

You went to the GCPD to report a robbery. Of course the cops weren't much help. More than half of them were corrupt anyway, and it wasn't short of a wonder that none of them was the asshole that stole your purse themselves.  
You were beyond pissed, but really, what could you do? On the way out, a figure suddenly stepped in your way. You were just about to bark at him to get lost when he said:  
“You can have me but cannot hold me;  
Gain me and quickly lose me.  
If treated with care I can be great,  
And if betrayed I will break.  
What am I?”  
Perplexed, you looked up at him, mouth wide open.  
“Excuse me, what….?”  
“It's a riddle. You don't like riddles?” He asked.  
Still somewhat confused what this was all about you shook your head to regain your composure.  
“Umm, well, I...I, I guess I do like them, although I'm….I'm not really that good at actually solving them, I guess.” you stammered.  
You finally looked up at the man before you properly for the first time. He was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. His glasses perfectly accentuating his handsome features. You stared at him for what felt like an eternity, until a voice from behind you interrupted you.  
“Never mind Mr Nygma. He's just our local weirdo.” Someone said with a more than scoffing voice.  
Turning around, you saw yourself face to face with another cop. And with just one look you could tell that he wasn't the good kind either. The kind of cop that would use his status to his advantage with every chance he got. Everything about him screamed arrogance. With a disgusted look on your face you turned away from him again, not even bothering to answer him or taking any more notice of him at all. As you turned around, you found yourself disappointed seeing that Mr Nygma was already gone. All thanks to that stupid comment from this so called cop. Looking around, he was nowhere to be found, so you left, as you didn't feel like staying with that man for any longer than you already had to. 

On your way home you couldn't stop thinking about this mysterious Mr Nygma and his riddle. You really weren't good at solving them, so it took you ages until you finally figured it out. Now if only you could give him your answer. But now he probably thought that you thought he was a freak and a weirdo, just like that cop back at the GCPD. Ugh, how you hated men like that! 

 

Present 

“Damn this stupid car!” Ed shouted, hitting the steering wheel with his fist, making you jump in your seat. “Damn it!”  
“Ed….? Ed….. what's going on?” you started, but he didn't seem to even notice you, still banging the steering wheel like madman.  
“Fuck!”  
You have never seen him like this before. Sure, he could get angry just like anyone. But this? You where feeling more and more uncomfortable. Scared even. You never in your wildest dreams could have imagined to ever be afraid of Ed. After all, he was the single one person you would trust with your life in a heartbeat.  
He suddenly got out of the car. Pacing up and down before it. You got out of the car as well, unsure of what to do now. Gingerly, you stepped in front of him. He came to a sudden halt before you, still seemingly distressed.  
“Ed, please could you just finally tell me what is going on? You are behaving really weird for a few weeks now and sometimes, you downright scare me! I feel like I'm losing you and I don't know….. Ed, are you cheating on me?”  
You felt silly as soon as you said the words out loud. He finally looked into your eyes, somewhat puzzled by the question. Suddenly, his expression softens, taking in what you just said.  
“Y/N, no. No I'm not….cheating on you? Fuck, you know I would never even think about someone else. I'm so sorry, I know I'm kinda….How could you even think I would do that?”  
Suddenly his gaze shifted to something behind you. You turned around, expecting to see something or someone. But the street was just as deserted as it was five minutes ago.  
“Ed, darling, what are you looking at?” You frowned.  
“What? I'm….it's nothing….nothing...” 

More than sceptically you looked at him. Urged him to finally talk to you. So you could start to make things right again. You could work through whatever was thrown your way, that you were sure about. Just why couldn't he trust you? He pushed his glasses back up and sighed, finally starting to give in.  
Hesitantly at first. Scared of how you will react. That you will be disgusted by him. And leave ultimately. He told you how he killed that police officer, Dougherty. That he killed him for harassing you. How he deserved it and that he didn't regret any of it. Told you about this “other Ed”, how he called it. How much he tried to fight him and the horrible thoughts he planted in his head. And he also had to admit, that a part of him enjoyed it. Enjoyed this other side of himself and his ideas. All the while, you listened intently to everything he had to say. Yes, you were shocked at first at the revelation of your Ed killing, hurting someone. But you were even more shocked at the sight of him breaking down in front of you.  
“Y/N, please, don't leave me now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you. You know I would never hurt you. Please, just don't leave me.”  
His tone begging, with tears streaming down his face, he looked at you. It broke your heart, seeing him like this. You took off his glasses to wipe away at least some of the tears that just wouldn't stop, hugging him tightly. You stood there holding onto each other for what felt like an eternity. You were glad he finally told you. And you would never betray that trust. You loved him. And nothing he would say or do could change that fact. You didn't know what the future had in store for the both of you, but you were positive that together, you could overcome whatever would be thrown your way.  
“I love you Ed. And I trust you, just like you can trust in me. And don't you ever forget that.”


End file.
